THE HOoOH
THE HOoOH (also known as HOOH) is a 2017 YouTube Poop based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Hooky". It was uploaded by Epta Psyches on May 18, 2017. Story Mr. Krabs rushes to the Krusty Krab shouting like a maniac, saying that the HOoOH have come to Bikini Bottom. The other fish ignore him, while SpongeBob is confused, and Mr. Krabs tells him that he has to try not to go near a HOoOH, or he will be brought up to the surface and eaten or sold at a gig shohs. Patrick shows up, telling of the return of the carnival and insists that SpongeBob comes with him. He agrees, assuming that he's not quitting work but just taking a break. The two friends go to the carnival, but much to SpongeBob's horror, the "carnival" is really the site of the HOoOH that Mr. Krabs warned everyone about. Patrick deliberately HOoOH's himself and shoots up towards the surface on it. SpongeBob panics, wails, and cries, until he sees Patrick again, who explains that he jumped off and floated down before he reached the surface of the sea. They both rode the HOoOH together. Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Squidward wasn't making the patties. After all of the Krustomers leave for the Cum Bucket, Mr. Krabs runs over to the HOoOH and runs to SpongeBob and Patrick to catch them. He catches SpongeBob and Patrick and makes them promise to never go near the HOoOH again. Transcript * Squidward: Spops, have you finished swabbing the dick? * uses himself as a cleaning tool and talks nonsense. * Mr. Krabs: They're back! They're back I tell ya! I sauce it! looks at Mr. Krabs like he's crazy The grenade thing * Fred: How about a mint? * SpongeBob: Ho ho ho! * Mr. Krabs: The HOoOH, me bucko, Hoho. They're back. Beware the HOOOH. * SpongeBob: The hooks? * Mr. Krabs: The HOoOH. * SpongeBob: The HOoOH. * Mr. Krabs: Aye. his arm like a HOoOH The HOoOH. They dangle down and draw you close with their pleasing shapes and their beguiling colors. And just when you think you found the land of milk and honey, they grab you by the britches... Scooter's pants and lifts high like he is giving him a wedgie ...and haul you way up high. Then higher, and higher, and higher, and higher, and higher, and higher, and higher opens a hatch on the roof and points at the surface until you're hauled up to the surface, flopping and gasping for breath. And then, they CCCCCC, and then, they EEEEEE, or worse... * SpongeBob: gasps What could be worse than that? * Mr. Krabs: CCCCC EEE CCC EEE. Gig shohs. * screen waves mess up the screen. * SpongeBob: under a box like Solid Snake Don't let 'em get me, Mr. Krabs. * Mr. Krabs: There, there, boy. They won't get ya. Not as long as you listen to ol' Mr. Roy Campbell. Now get back to the kitchen. Time is money. * SpongeBob: Aye, aye, Mr. Colonel. * bumps into the kitchen door with the box on him, resulting in a Game Over. * Soldier: What's wrong? Snake? SNAKE! SNES! * goes in the kitchen with the box on him. * Patrick: his head through the kitchen window repeatedly Good morning, Krusty Krew. * face swirls. * SpongeBob: Hey. Hey, Pat. Hey, Rick. Hey hey heyheyhey. * Patrick: Guess what? The cac in town. Come on, let's go go. * SpongeBob: I can't leave now. I'm working. * Patrick: It's not leaving. You're just taking a break. * heartbeat * Mr. Krabs: I thought you said break. heartbeat No one's taking a break at the Krusty Krab since the Chum Famine of '59. * Patrick: Break. * Mr. Krabs: furiously Patrick, you're fired! * screams and a bomb explodes. * Patrick: You're just taking a break. * SpongeBob: outside behind and goes back to the kitchen I can't leave now. I'm working. Now? * Patrick: Going to the carni... and falls on face and lies down on fire If we're underwater, how can there be a… * Squidward: Shut up! Patrick * Patrick: repeatedly and falls on face There it is, SpongeBob. The carnival is back in town. * SpongeBob: Where is everybody? * Patrick: I don't know. There was one kid here, earlier. * Harry Potter theme plays while the bottom of the shoe says "R.I.P. fag". * SpongeBob: Stots, Patrick! Don't touch it! This isn't the carnival, Patrick. Those are HOoOH. Mr. Krabs says they're really dangerous! * Patrick: on a HOoOH Hmmm. I sense no danger here. * whistle noise * SpongeBob: Pat? * is putting the cheese in his mouth * Patrick: Were you expecting ear rape? at SpongeBob SpongeBob, let me ask you something. a video of a crocodile eating a man's hand Does this look dangerous? * SpongeBob: screams Pat Pat, don't! * Patrick: Lil... HOoOH pulls him up and down twice, and then up again * Singer: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. * title says "R.I.P. this stupid joke". * SpongeBob: gasps Patrick! H-H-H-H-H. floats down and SpongeBob runs into him repeatedly as he hits the ground Pap. Patrick, you're a-really loud. * Patrick: Am I eh-eh-eh-eh-ff. You should try it. * SpongeBob: But...what about the SOS, and your britches, and your bitches, and the gig shohs? * screen waves mess up the screen once again. * Patrick: You just jump off before you go up too high. HOoOH pulls them up. Away! * You Died message appears and the screen fades to black. We cut to the exterior at the Krusty Krab when customers are muttering angrily. We cut to see Ivy mad with Harold * Ivy: Pee-pee-yew, at his Krabby Patty you call this foof?! * Harold: My sandwich tastes like a fried boob! * Another Harold: holding up his fried boob My sandwich IS a fried boob! * Fred: I'll hecking get ya, Squidward. Don't try to fuck with me. Hurry it up, will ya? Oh, I'm outta here! * Ivy: Oof... * Mr. Krabs: Krabs sees the Krustomers leave the Krusty Krab for the Cum Bucket and is shocked, as his arms and nose fall off. Ah! Alright, SpenDub SlayerPants, have your fun, will ya? his nose to smell They should be right... heeh... and Patrick float down as they are laughing The HOoOH! No! No! No! * SpongeBob and Patrick: on HOoOH 1, 2, 3... * Mr. Krabs: Wait! Wait! * SpongeBob and Patrick: ...blastoff. * pulls them up in outer space as Mr. Krabs chases them while flying. The screen beeps while another title says "That's enough". * Mr. Krabs: What did I tell you about those hooks, boy?! screen fades to black for five seconds I need a sailors promise. Repeat after me: Yo-ho, yo-ho, near the HOoOH eht raen nen go. * SpongeBob and Patrick: Yo-ho, yo-ho, near the HOoOH eht raen nen go. * pokes Mr. Krabs in the ass * Mr. Krabs: Yow! * Krabs talks nonsense. Video Sequel A sequel to THE HOoOH, under the name of THE HOoOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd, was announced in July 14, 2017. It will focus on SpongeBob getting caught on a HOoOH. Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:2017 Poops